


Crossword

by ivars_heathen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader wants to be more than friends with Shane, but when she stumbles upon a not so innocent act, she's not sure how she should feel. Does she still want the same thing or was it all a misunderstanding?
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Reader, Shane Walsh/female reader
Kudos: 42





	Crossword

I'll admit I enjoy watching a hard working man use his hands, especially Shane Walsh. He was my neighbor before this whole dead rising and feasting on the living ordeal that lead us out to the middle of nowheresville in a few cars and a busted RV. I was sweet on him the moment I moved in, he called out to me while I unloaded box after box to the front door, with a southern accent and a helping hand.

I definitely wasn't from the South and he could easily tell, hearing it first hand from my lack of accent though he claimed I had one, at least to him anyway. I couldn't get the hang of sun tea and he burst out laughing when I told him I didn't know what I was doing. He came over in his uniform, even when he was off duty it seemed to be like a second skin to the man. I didn't mind.

When the world went to shit, Shane was the one who let me know it was over. Or just beginning if I looked at that way. People were out of their God damn minds. Running and screaming, crying in the streets and locking themselves in their homes or on top of roofs. Anything to escape from those...things. Things that were once people, things that were your family and friends now were just gnashing, feral, brain dead monsters any horror writer couldn't even conjure up. 

Even if they tried.

Shane was desperate at my front door, checking me over for any sign of a rash of some sort. He was speaking so quickly and vaguely I had to stop myself from asking the officer if he had one too many at the bar or worse. Maybe something from the evidence locker or some shit. Once I was cleared to his standard he shuffled me through the house, telling me to only grab essentials while he kept a strong look out from my living room window.

Once my bag was packed, he growled at me when I stopped in the kitchen to grab a few Capri Suns' and granola bars. I didn't know where we were going and I wasn't going to die of thirst, if he was this adamant to get a move on like the world was ending (indeed it was, unknown to me at the time), he certainly wasn't going to stop off at any gas station.

I barely had time to click my seat belt before he tore away from the curb, his bags and a few other things slid around in the open trunk area of his Jeep. When I asked him what was wrong he fixed me with a weird look, biting the inside of his cheek like he did when he didn't know the answer to something. I'd seen it before when he didn't the difference between a Russet or Golden potato and which one was better for potato salad. Only this time it wasn't cute, it was down right scary.

I remember the look on young Carl's face as he rushed down the stairs and into the back seat, followed by even more worrisome Lori. I'd only met Shane's partner Rick a handful of times, once at barbecue for Carl's birthday in the park. Twice when I ran into him and his little family at the grocery store. Lori had tears staining her face and was uncontrollable in the backseat, hugging her son so tight I thought his head might pop off. I didn't bother to ask Shane once he slid back into the driver seat, or when Lori had calmed down and cried herself to sleep in the back, with her head in Carl's lap.

The four of us were team for a few weeks, learning what these creatures did and wanted. After studying them, watching their jerking and almost dopey like movements, I understood they only acted on old fashioned, primal instinct and urges. Any sudden movement or loud noise would either distract them or herd them toward you. I'd seen enough horror movies to last me a life time and once I saw what they really were at the core of their once living cells, I knew they were the living dead. They were fucking Zombies! I didn't dare say it out loud, reminding myself and sometimes sickly giggling to myself that it was like Harry Potter. If you spoke those who shall not me be named out loud, they wouldn't exist.

But they certainly did.

We slept in abandoned houses, set up tents on flat rooftops. Shane gave me his hunting knife and leg strap, I knew I was blushing and couldn't help it when he fitted my leg with it for the first time. Though his fingers were thick and looked like they'd just get in the way and it was no use, they stunned me as being nimble and stealthy. Shane tightened it snug enough for two of my own fingers to fit between it, he said he didn't want it to cut off any circulation and stunt my ability to grab my new weapon at the ready.

While Lori and Carl would stay hidden under blankets in the Jeep, Shane and I would creep around looking for goods and things we may need down the road, depending on how long this flesh eating fiasco was going to last. Dented canned goods, kicked around water filters on muddy and sometimes old bloodied tile floors, band aids and gauze tape. Not too surprising, the condoms on the shelves were either fully stocked or rifled through. Guess no one wanted to bother getting laid in a left over world like this. I swiped a few boxes just in case.

You never know.

On one of our runs we ran into an established group, who thank God let the four of us join them on their way around the outskirts of Atlanta. Just far enough out of the city where you could still see the tops of the buildings downtown, but enough where if we had to run and hide or fight these walkers, we totally could.

I made fast friends with a girl named Amy and her older sister Andrea, their sometime sibling rivalry made me smile. They got along for the most part and from my understanding and listening to Amy, her older sister left and started a life before Amy was even in high school. She used to resent her for it and Andrea did too by the way she looked out and protected her kid sister. But God help you if one of them found out the other ate the last corner of a shared chocolate bar. I thought the world had already ended once, their fighting over sugar was just an added tremor.

....

The cracking of split wood was like music to my ears, as I counted all of twenty seconds before another piece added itself to the growing pile. I sat on top of the RV under a worn umbrella with Dale, keeping him company and out of harms way of any walkers around our camp site.

I used the binoculars Dale lent me to scan the open field around us, watching out for any stragglers as the few kids played below us near the unused fire pit. I turned my gaze toward the wood chopping, watching with a stillness as Shane bent over the side of the stump to grab up another log of wood. His muscles shifted and stayed tight as he moved it just to his liking, before pulling up his axe and cracking it straight down the middle.

Calm down. I told myself, watching him pick up another one after he wiped his sweating brow on the shoulder of his shirt. It looked damp under the sun and all his hard work that I secretly hoped he may think so too and just take the damn thing off.

Shane must've felt like he was being watched and looked around him and then up toward the RV where I was now embarrassed and not so stealthily moving my head in another direction. But not fast enough that I saw the corner of mouth curl up with a smirk.

"Looks like you got caught." Dale chuckled and held out his hand for the binoculars, adjusting his sun hat before he looked through them.

Shit. "You saw that?"

"Honey if there were astronauts in space, they could see that." Dale laughed again as I felt my throat start to close and my neck get insanely warm. "Don't worry. It's pretty adorable if you ask me. In this," Dale waved his arm around above our heads, "whatever this is, you still found time to gain a crush on someone. There's hope for us yet."

"To be honest, I had the crush before the dead started walking." I admitted and didn't feel weird about telling him, Dale had a certain air about him that made him trustworthy. He didn't even have to say i"you can trust me" to know that hundred percent you could. I loved the old man for that.

"Well that's news," Dale pulled down the binoculars and smiled over at me, "have you told him?"

"Told him what? The world is ending as we know it and oh by the way I have a massive crush on you. No thanks." I rolled my eyes and snagged one of the small bags of chips he had stashed up here.

"Oh come on Y/N, this planet is cooked. At least tell the man. What've you got to lose?"

"My dignity."

Dale's laugh at that haunted me well into the next day, I couldn't tell if it was a happy one or a teasing one, either way Dale knew my secret. I knew he'd keep it but still, I hoped he wouldn't let that tidbit rattle off to anyone especially to the little ones or Shane himself. I wanted to tell Shane but how could I? There were far bigger and more important matters at hand. Including stringing up a tight perimeter around camp, tying bells and old tin cans for extra safety.

I laid in my tent, filling in one of my many Crossword puzzle books I collected along on our outings. I burned through the first five I found, dating them all. I got so wrapped into the things I started timing myself! I bit the cap of my pen as I lulled over in my head what 2001 movie starred both Brad Pitt and Julia Roberts, it was on the tip of my tongue but-

"Hey little lady," I looked up to see not only Shane but a trailing Carl peer through the mesh screen meant to keep out bugs, not pined after crushes. "Ya' wanna join me and Carl for some frog catchin'?"

"Frog catching?" I pushed myself up and smiled back at an eager Carl. "What are you gonna' do with them once you catch 'em?"

Shane snorted. "Fry 'em up and eat 'em. What else?"

His smile and laugh boomed when I screwed up my face with an answer of "Ew!"

"Look, there's plenty of them and less of us."

"Can't you only eat their legs?"

"Yeah. But we gotta' eat right? You don't want to be walker food do ya'? Keep your stamina up, get you some protein."

"Yeah. C'mon Y/N! It'll be fun." Carl piped up and I liked the kid well enough, so much so that I agreed.

"Bring that book of yours, we'll help you out." Shane's smile was genuine and on the verge of being flirtatious. Or maybe that was just my wishful thinking.

"What's an ancient capital of Egypt?" I asked, wiggling my toes in the water at the edge of the bank as Shane and Carl stood in the lake, they're pant legs rolled up to their knees as they sifted the sandy lake bed.

"Hmm....Thebes! Try Thebes!" Carl exclaimed with his hands in the water. I tapped the empty white boxes with the end of my pen. Just enough letters as I filled it in.

"Nice one! How'd you know that?" I asked.

"We did a project in school once." Carl said proudly, Shane nudged his shoulder with his own before scrambling to hoist up a wriggling frog in his hand. Raising it above his head in triumph as Carl wiggled away when the water droplets aimed for his head.

"Ok, how about: Grandma to some? four letters."

"Nana." Shane dropped the frog into a well used, floating bucket between the pair before looking up at me with a smile through his lashes.

"Front member of Destiny's Child? seven letters."

"What's that?" Carl questioned as Shane and I both burst into laughter. He didn't understand and frowned appropriately, standing up in the water with anger.

"Beyoncé ." Shane laughed, shaking his head and rumpled Carls' once dry hair. The boy tried to shove him off, yelling that he was getting all wet.

They only nabbed a few frogs and a half dozen flopping sun fish, not enough to feed the hungry but better than nothing. I hoped Daryl had caught something bigger and better on his trek through the woods.

We sat close by the fire, huddled together around to keep warm on chilly nights and seeking warmth during this time. I tried not to notice how close Shane was or how he just let his leg rest against mine, or how warm he felt in the cool night, or how solid his shoulder felt next to mine.

Over the weeks I couldn't help seeing the way Lori was looking Shane. At first it was the way he interacted with Carl, showing him and teaching him random things he knew, keeping his mind and the young boys' away from the fact that his father and Shane’s partner in crime was beloved and sadly gone. That took a toll on him, you could see it in his face and the way he treated Carl. The son that wasn't his. Sometimes I'd catch her biting her lip as he moved and talked to the group. He was the unspoken leader of the group, even though we came in after they were established and rightfully so. Being an officer of the law and all.

When I watched him alone I desperately wanted to tell him how I felt, how much I looked up at him and wanted to thank him personally for all that he'd done for me. For us. When I finally got the the chance or rather, the nerve to after dinner one night.

I caught a glimpse of him heading toward the trail behind the RV. This was my shot. I jogged after him, slipping through the entrance to the woods, following close but not too close. Once inside the trees, I stopped suddenly to step over one of the trip wires Daryl had shifted together, just in case those walkers got through the first perimeter. That's when I heard it.

Shane wasn't alone.

I frowned, thinking back to dinner and how after Shane was doing talking she'd whacked his leg but let her hand linger a little too long for my liking. I was being stupid.

Shane wasn't my boyfriend! None of this actually mattered but at the same time it most certainly did. My brain was a candy store bag mystery bad of emotions. Besides it's not like Shane and I had some agreement. I just admired him from a distance. He was my friend. My neighbor. Please don't let it be Lori.  
Of course it was Lori though. All thin frame and bright eyes, fiddling with Rick's wedding band strung on her necklace. It didn't occur to me that this was a private conversation and the more I thought about that the more I panicked that I was an even bigger weirdo. Too late.  
I watched them talk in a clearing, Shane crossed his arms over his chest, rocking on the heels of his tactical boots. Military grade he told me once, top of the line.

"--how you are with Carl. I really appreciate the hand you've given me. He looks up to you so much, I don't know what we would do without you." Lori touched one of his arms fondly.

"It's not a problem. He's a good kid. I made a promise and I stand by my promises one hundred percent. There's no need for you to-"

"But there is. Like I said, you've given Carl and me so much. Savin' our lives, savin' Y/N and getting us in this group. You deserve a thank you." Lori got closer to him and from where I stood and shit myself in the fucking foot for watching the exchange I couldn't look away. Until I saw Lori lower herself to the ground and got on her knees for him. I was out of there in a fucking second.

....

"Whatcha' doin?" Shane asked, clearly seeing I was busing myself with yet another crossword. I didn't look up from the page when he popped his head up from the ladder of the RV, tossing his arms criss crossed over the roof. He jutted his chin up to Dale who once again asked me to help out.

"What's it look like?"

"Damn sweetheart," he scoffed, running a hand through his thick hair. "Ya' tryin' to break my heart or what?"

I snorted and angrily flipped to a new puzzle, my silence was met with Dale asking about lunch to cut the now obvious tension. Shane nodded and slapped the roof of the RV twice, making me jump and look over at him. He narrowed his eyes, his lips tight with an unreadable expression before he climbed down.

"Hey," Dale elbowed the side of my chair, "what was that all about?"

"It's nothing. Doesn't matter." I grumbled and bounced my leg.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No."

"I think you should," Dale held up his hands when I shot him a look, "I'm just saying."

For the next few days I busied myself with the others tasks, avoiding Shane at any cost. Scrubbing clothes down by the bank with Carol and Sophia, eyeing potential big game with Daryl as he aligned his crossbow, I even mustered through filtering water with Lori for drinking. Though whenever I looked at her I just pictured her on her knees and that was just plain annoying. I did everything and anything to keep my mind off things that I knew for damn sure would send me into a tizzy. 

I shouted up to Dale one evening that I was headed out to collect water from a nearby creek, ignoring the way Shane cocked his head as he moved more logs closer to the bonfire. I told him I'd stay within ear shot as I left, pale bucket in hand. We didn't actually need more water but I couldn't look at Lori looking at Shane any longer. I heard the heavy footfalls of boots after me as I kept walking, knowing exactly who it was.

"You know damn well the rule Y/N," Shane growled and stomped faster, "buddy system. Two people on outings. Always." He sounded more let down than anything, like I had all of a sudden forgotten that important detail.

"I'm fine, it's not even far."

"No, but any time a walker could come right on up you. Nice and tight and then what, huh? You turnin' into bait is not on the list." Shane dodged around me, blocking my path with his hands on his hips, tapping his fingers on his belt. "What's goin' on with you, huh? Did I do somethin'? I piss you off? If I pissed you off you better tell me right now, 'cause this silent treatment bullshit you're pullin' ain't cute."

I felt his eyes wander over my face but not at my eyes. "Nothing."

"Nah nah it's somethin’," Shane put his arms down and was close in my space, trying to get the answer. "You and I are a team. You can't shut me out without an explanation. So," he crossed his arms like he did the other day in the woods with Lori, "let's here it."

"It's stupid. Just forget it." Shane didn't like answer and now he was tapping his foot, his eyebrows up. "Fine! It's not even my business," I scoffed, tossing the empty bucket, "I saw you. And Lori. In the woods. I wanted to talk to you and thought I caught up but by the time I got to you she was already getting on her knees," I sighed and shut my eyes tight, fearful that I might bust out in full on sob mode or scream at the top of my lungs for all the walkers to hear, if I looked him in the eye. "I want you to be happy. If you're happiest with her than I can get over it. You're one of my closest friends and I selfishly wanted you to feel that way about me because," I thought about Dale telling me to just spill it and get it out there and I had to still myself before carrying on. "Because I like you. More than a friend should."

I did it. I felt weird that it was out now but also awkward because even though Shane put his arms down, he was looking at me strangely and that just made me nervous.

"You saw that huh?"

"Fuck yeah I saw that!" I covered my mouth with my hand. Shit. I said that out loud.

"Did you stay?"

"No. Why would I stay and watch her blow you?" I squinted one eye closed.

"She didn't." Shane puffed out his chest, the police department emblem by his shoulder got taut. "I told her no."

"Ha! you're telling me Shane Walsh turned down a blowjob?" He was fucking with me. "I'm just as surprised as you are," he gave me a crooked smile, even though his eyes looked sad. "I pulled her ass up and told her I didn't a thank you. Rick is my friend, my best fucking friend. Dead or alive. I wouldn't betray my brother like that for a blowjob in the woods. I made a promise to him on their wedding day and the day Carl was born. If anything, anything were to happen to Rick, I would look after them like they were my own. I do what I say." Shane was confident and I believed every word of it. "I also think I hurt her feelings."

"By turning her down?"

Shane nodded. "That. And the other thing."

What other thing?  
"I told her about you."

"What about me?"

"That I'm in love with you. A little bit," Shane cocked his head and smiled sheepishly, while my brain turned into mush. "Before this shit happened. I knew it for awhile I just didn't know what to do or what to say, so I shut my trap and played it cool. Hey, you remember the day the shit hit the fan?" I nodded. "That morning I got up and told myself in the mirror. Shane, today's the day. Either nut up or shut up," Shane chuckled reliving the day by the looks of it with a small grin, "I was gonna' ask you over for dinner that night. Ask if you maybe wanted to go out on a real date sometime."

"You were?" I couldn't believe this. I know I had replayed stupid scenarios in my head how this might all go down, what he might say or what I might do. But this was, oddly comforting.

"I was. Hell I was gonna' buy you flowers too."

"Oh a real gentleman." I chided, trying to break the new kind of tension between us.

We'd both confessed our fondness for each other, clearly it ate us both up. If I felt the weight off my shoulders I could only imagine what he must feel like.

"Despite my reputation, I am a romantic." Another smile.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Would you like to?"

Huh. Was not expecting that. In the evening light Shane looked down right dangerous, bending his head down to look me in the face now, a softer look in his eyes.

"You like me."

"Like and love are very different, you know?"

"I know that!" I pushed his arm and was thrilled that he didn't even budge. I'd touched his arms before but it was different now. "I mean, you like me. Like you want to be with me?"

"Honey I'd do anything to be with you." Shane said, matter of fact.

"Kiss me."

Shane's eyebrows shot up, a slow burn of a smile rising on his face. "Can I?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded a reply.

Shane ducked down to press his forehead against mine. His face was right there, the side of his nose just barely touching mine. I stole a breath in anticipation, waiting for the moment his lips would finally (FINALLY) touch mine--Shane stopped. Instead he mumbled something about doing this right and wrapped me up in his arms, cradling me in them before he tilted my chin up and held onto it before kissing me. It wasn't just a lighthearted one or a passionate one. It felt like...longing. The way his mouth slid over my own, accompanied by the sound he rumbled from the back of his throat seemed to vibrate into my chest.

My knees felt like jelly and I wobbled in his grip, I grabbed onto his shirt when he pulled away. His eyes glossy and cheeks rosy, his mouth looked a little swollen. "Tent." I couldn't tell if it was a question or a command, either one worked for me.

"What about the water?" I asked and picked up the bucket, letting Shane drag me back to camp by my wrist.

"The waters' not goin' anywhere. Plus, you just used that as an excuse."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was the last one to fill up the bottles." Shane grinned over his shoulder.

....

Shane made the quick decision to go to his tent instead of mine, I was between two sets of families and that would just be awkward for all parties involved, inside and out. At least his was at the far end with a view of everyone else’s tents and the RV.

I ducked inside, admiring his tidiness with the gleam from the moon on the side of his tent. I plopped down on his cot and sleeping bag blankets and watched him check that we were in the clear before zipping us in.

"Are you sure?" Shane whispered, loud enough for me to hear when I rubbed my cheek against side of his leg. He beamed when I nodded against him. He gestured for me to scoot back with a jut of his chin. Shane bent down on one knee, getting out of his boots before staying crouched at the end of the cot. 

The motion and sound of his belt jangling made me press my legs together. How could one lone sound spark so much? He caught me looking, chuckling in the darkness before he let it clank to the ground. I had to stop myself from gasping when he pulled at the sides of his shirt, untucking it from his pants, pulling it off in one fell move.

I'd seen him shirtless numerous times. Out mowing his lawn, working in his garage. Sometimes he'd just be sans shirt for no god damn reason and I appreciated every second of it but not in this way. It was almost pornographic the way his stomach tensed and his chest flexed when he stood, tugging at the ankle of my jeans. I fumbled with the button at first before tearing it open, lifting my hips up to wiggle out of them and my socks, as Shane slipped off my shoes.

I wasn't entirely sure if it was the Atlanta heat or the fact that I was taking off my clothes for him that made me sweat and honestly I didn't have time to care. Not when I peeled off my shirt or when Shane unzipped his own pants. I bit my lip hard enough to hurt but not enough to break skin. He groaned, quietly but enough to make me on edge as he crawled on top of me, circling my head with his hands.

"Are we really doin' this?" He asked as if I'd say no.

I nodded again, thrilled when he gave me a wide smile, nuzzling my neck with his face, his barely there stubble scratching at my skin. "Finally. God you're fucking soft. I thought about this," Shane admitted, slipping his hands under my shoulders, spider walking them to my bra clasp but gave a look of concern when he couldn't feel it and I laughed, "where's the--oh," he pushed up then looking down at my chest in a that lit up my body and made my toes tingle, "front clasp? God damn."

He popped it open with one finger, which was just as impressive as the hardness of him I felt against the apex of my thigh. I moved up on instinct. He liked that. Shane made a low whistle, looking me up and down with hunger before he chanced a hand down to cover one of my breasts, giving it an experimental squeeze, gauging my reaction.

"Fuck. You feel so good," he growled, stage whispering in my ear before licking a hot stripe behind my ear, "so fucking good and I'm not even inside you yet."

I was on cloud fucking nine hearing him say these filthy, obscene things to me in the night. He kept talking lowly, letting me know exactly what he wanted to do to me. I couldn't stand it, he was driving me crazy with how gravelly his already low voice could go. His smile was dangerous when he looked up at me, mouthing over my collarbone and rib cage after giving each of my breasts some needed attention. The more kisses he gave my stomach the more I moved, wriggling like a worm on a hook until his hands stilled my hips.

Shane gently snapped the waist of my panties, chuckling when I whined before pulling them down, tossing them behind him absently. "Now try and be quiet." He motioned with his finger against his mouth before moving it against me, licking straight up my slit. Fuck that. I was never quiet and I wasn't about to start now even when my mind shot to the walkers for a second. I wanted him to hear me, let him know just how much I--was not expecting that. Shane expertly lopped his arms around my thighs, throwing them over his shoulders like they paid rent there and hoisted my hips up along with himself. I cried out and immediately covered my mouth with both hands like he said.

He gave me tsk-tsk, shaking his head and smiled boldly when I tried to at grab his hair. He licked his lips lewdly and continued his slow torture of eating me out. I wasn't hard to get off and Shane was intent on it, swirling his tongue around my clit before fastening his mouth around it. I winced when I unintentionally dug my nails into my face, wanting but not wanting to be quiet.

I breathed hard out of my nose in quick pants, tears on the verge of prickling the corners of my eyes. He hummed against me, setting off several rolls of my hips up against his mouth as I came. Hard.

Shane was slow to let my legs down, kissing over my hips and up to my face, breathing against my cheek. "Thought about that too." He started to shove his pants down and before he reached the front his boxers I stopped his hands.

"I've got condoms in my tent." I breathed. Shane laughed.

"You really think you were the only one?" he kissed my forehead, giving me quite the view as he stretched over me to a small box by the edge of his bed, pulling out a string of his own.

I was fascinated watching him tear one off, ripping it open in earnest before shedding the last of his clothing, laying and grinding against me, his heavy arms going around my head again as he slowly sunk into me. I bit a spot on his shoulder with a moan.

"C'mon baby, ya' gotta' be-ha! quiet." Shane laid his lips over mine, panting into my mouth, making illicit sounds against them.

"I-I don't w-want to." I lifted my head against his arm then, scraping my teeth against the firm skin I found.

"What? you wanna' scream for me? that what you want?" when he chuckled I felt my walls squeeze around his cock, he felt it too and stopped abruptly, blowing out a sharp breath. "Dammit Y/N-you can't just-" I did it again. This time on purpose.

This time Shane was the one to sound out of breath, dropping his head to the crook of my neck, mouthing over it as he thrusted, guiding my willing legs around his trim waist. I locked my ankles, keeping him inside me with his fingers in my hair. "Don't stop."

"Talking or fucking y-you?"

"B-both." I whined, my eyes wide when he covered my mouth his hand. He fucked down into me, jolting me little by little up the short length of his makeshift bed.

"You're fuckin' wild. You drive me wild," he licked the shell of my ear, snapping his teeth, "thought about this too. You under me, taking me like a good girl. Are you gonna' be g-good for me?"

I wanted to scream yes yes yes but our close encounter to the others made me think otherwise, though I whispered it back to him instead, my words muffled and desperate.

"Atta' girl," Shane moaned, digging his fingers into my thighs, pinching them as he moved them apart when I held him against me. "Good fucking girl. I can feel you getting close. Jesus, so am I. You're so fuckin' good. C'mon baby," he growled against my mouth, "almost there. Almost baby. It's right there, right fuckin' there." he stopped abruptly to separate us just enough for his thumb to press against my clit just enough to get me over, circling it with a hidden skill.

"Shane please, please please-" obscenities fumbled out of my mouth as I came, lifting my head up just enough to scrape my teeth against his arm. Shane followed not long after, thrusting with shallow breaths before collapsing onto me.

I held him to my chest, both of us trying to calm down. I giggled against his hair, rubbing my face against it like I'd wanted to for so long now. "Four words, eleven letters. How I f-feel about you."

Shane moved his head up, clouded eyes squinting. "How you feel-"

"I love you too."

His mouth opened and closed with an award winning grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I stroked his back, groaning when he pulled out and got rid of the evidence, snuggling into his side when he laid down, tucking us into his blankets. "If the offer still stands and after this mess, I'd definitely go out with you."


End file.
